


The Errors of God

by ryandavisrain



Series: People Do Crazy Things When They're in Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Scott McCall, BAMF Isaac, F/M, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Pack Feels, Siren Lydia Martin, Vampire Erica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryandavisrain/pseuds/ryandavisrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been contracted by the Argents before, but never for anything this serious.  The hunters must team up with their supernatural enemies in order to stop forces that could destroy the entire universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Doesn't Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betad and was written very late at night so please be kind. I hope you guys like this idea and are willing to support it. I want to see this story through. I hope for weekly updates and would love feedback and any ideas from fans on what they'd like incorporated. Also I own no rights to the teen wolf franchise and am just writing this story for fun.

The Errors of God

Chapter 1:  What Doesn’t Kill You

The waiting room of Argent Inc. lived up to its name.  Everything in the room was cold, hard, and gray.  To an outsider, it would probably look sleek and industrial, but to Stiles it just looked like a dungeon.  Lydia, the Argents’ secretary, was absent-mindedly filing her fingernails and reading her copy of this week’s Entertainment.  Stiles tried to swallow the knot that was forming in his throat.

This had not been the first time that he had been contacted by The Argents.  Every four or five months for the last three years the Argents would contract Stiles to help with the odd kitsune or succubus problem.  Stiles had been training since he was sixteen in the art of druid magic, but it was only since he was eighteen that he had become a demon hunter for hire.  His mother had once been Emissary for a werewolf pack in northern California.  Once his mother had been murdered by a rival pack, Stiles’ father decided it was time to tell his son about all the family secrets and train him in how to protect himself. 

Stiles was the greatest demon hunter in the western part of the United States besides the Argent family so it made since for them to call on his services when a job required a little more man power than they had at their disposal.  This call felt different than the others.  Chris Argent was usually a very held together man.  Stiles had since Chris in battle with some of the most dangerous creatures in an existence and not seen him even break a sweat, but on the phone Chris sounded like a broken man.  Stiles was getting anxious and jumped up from his seat.  Stiles had paced around the room for about seven minutes when the buzzer on Lydia’s desk finally went off.  Lydia stood and glided over to where Stiles was pacing. 

                “If you would be so kind as to follow me, the Argents will see you now,” and with that Lydia turned on her heels and started heading towards the giant double doors behind her desk. 

                Lydia pushed open the doors and led Stiles into the board room where Chris Argent was seated at the head of the table. 

                “Stiles, my good man, I’m so glad you were able to meet with me today,” Chris said with almost too forced friendliness.  Standing on Chris’s left was his daughter, Allison.  Despite her beauty and young age, Allison was the most talented person Stiles had ever seen with a bow and arrow.  Stiles and Allison had once been very good friends before she had gotten caught up in her family’s organization.  Stiles’s family was the enemy while his mother was working with the wolves.  Now that she was gone, the Argents didn’t seem to feel the need to keep their distance anymore, but Allison was still not on the best of terms with Stiles.  When their friendship died, it died hard. 

                Lydia locked the doors and took a seat at the table and look expectantly at Stiles.  He hesitantly made his way to one of the open seats at the table. Chris’s mask of cordialness was suddenly gone and Stiles could clearly see the worry marked on his face.  Allison’s face was stone cold and her eyes were looking anywhere but at Stiles.  Lydia coughed softly and gave a half-hearted smile to Chris.

                “Well let’s tell him why he is here. I mean there is no point in dragging this out any longer than it needs to be.  This is sort of a time sensitive matter.” Lydia suggested. 

                “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, but why is your secretary at this meeting?” Stiles questioned.  Allison and Lydia both glared at him.  Lydia looked like she was about to break out in a fury against him, but luckily Chris began speaking before she could get anything out.

                “Lydia is here for the same reason as you are.  We are in need of some extra help for this particular assignment.”

                “I mean unless this creature needs some files organized, I don’t really see how much help she’ll be.”

                Lydia suddenly got eerily calm.  She smirked at Stiles and then looked down at the different office supplies resting on the table. 

                “Stiles…” she said almost breathlessly, “Pick up that letter opener and place it against your neck.”

                Stiles almost laughed at her.  What the hell was she getting at? Stiles was about to make some sarcastic retort when he suddenly felt a point being pushed every so lightly against his throat.  He was in shock to find his hand gripped tightly around the letter open and slowly applying more force to his neck. 

                “That’s enough, Lydia,” Chris said firmly. 

                “Thank you, Stiles.” Lydia then giggled as Stiles immediately released the letter opener, dropping it against the marble floor.     

                Stiles struggled to catch his breath.  He looked up at Lydia in shocked and barely got out, “You’re a siren?”

                Lydia turned from Stiles and back to Chris with her full attention.  Stiles followed suit and Chris let them in on what they were up against.

                “I only have one question.  How are three hunters and a siren supposed to stop a Darach from committing seven more sacrifices in the next month and raising only the most dangerous demon next to the devil himself?”  Stiles scoffed.  If Chris thought any of them were capable of this he was surely out of his mind.

                “Well I won’t be joining you three on this journey.  I unfortunately have other pressing matters to attend to here, but we do have other contacts that we hope will be willing to help.”

                For the first time since Stiles had arrived, Allison spoke up, “We will be contacting Scott McCall and his pack.  We hate having to work with werewolves, but McCall’s pack has been very helpful to us in the past and we don’t really have the opportunity to beg and choose right now.  Jackson Whittemoore, a kanima who has learned to take over his reptilian form, has agreed to work with us already.  We are also planning on tracking down Erica Reyes.  She is a vampire from this area who has a personal vendetta against this particular Darach.   

                “Ok, so we have two hunters, a singing seductress, a lady who literally eats people like me for breakfast, a creature that previously would murder people just because “a friend” told him to, and a handful of house-broken dogs all facing up against the most evil force known to man. Well I see no way this could possibly go wrong.”

                “Stiles, have a little more faith. The team that I am as—“Chris began.

                “Stiles, we need you. You’re the only one who knows how to take on a demon of this caliber and you’re a good leader.  A team this convoluted will never work without someone like you leading it.  Please, Stiles.  Work with us.” Allison pleaded.  Stiles hadn’t seen Allison this vulnerable in years.  He missed this Allison.  He just wished he was seeing her in better circumstances.

                “Fine, let’s rally the troupes.  Who are we picking up first?”

                “Jackson is going to meet us in Beacon Hills, California.  Scott’s pack resides there and we know Erica usually ends up near there during this time of year.  Deer in the area become overpopulated and so she is able to feed discreetly. We are going to try to get Scott onboard before we chase down Erica.” Allison replied with relief.

                Not even ten minutes later, the trio was piled into the Argent’s van and on their way to Beacon Hills.  They sat in silence for about twenty minutes before Stiles finally broke it.

                “Why do we think that we are going to be able to get Scott and his pack on board so easily?”

                Lydia broke into a cackle at this and Allison punched her in the shoulder which only made her burst out in even harder laughter. 

                “Our sweet Allison used to date the alpha.” Lydia explained in a sing-songy voice. 

                “But you hate werewolves.”

                “Yeah, well I was young and in love and he didn’t tell me that he ran around with a bunch of flea covered frat guys during the full moon.  It’s all complicated.”

                The trio fell back into silence until they passed the ‘Now entering Beacon Hills’ sign. 

 


	2. Only Makes You Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters meet up with a representative from Scott's pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently looking for a co-author or beta for this story. I have good ideas, but a lot of troubles fleshing them out and would love some help. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2: Only Makes You Stronger

                The group made their way to a diner called Eggs and Beacon where they were supposed to meet Jackson.  Lydia walked through the diner like she owned it and made her way to a private room in the very pack, probably used for birthdays or special events.  Allison and Stiles were a little more wary of their current predicament.  The three sat down together at the table in the center of the room and waited in silence. 

                They didn’t have to wait long.  It was only five or so minutes before a strong shouldered brunette made his way into the room.  The man immediately went to Lydia, paying no mind to Allison or Stiles, and pressed his lips to her’s.  Their lips met each other softly and chastely. It wasn’t a passionate kiss, but Stiles knew it meant more than either was letting on.  Stiles felt like he needed to look away, like this was something that was meant to be just between Lydia and Jackson. 

                The two parted and Jackson took his seat next to Lydia.  He smirked at the other two and then turned to Lydia.

                “These are the two hunters your boss thinks are gonna help us stop an evil druid? They don’t look like much.” He looked directly at Stiles when he said the last part.  Stiles opened his mouth to defend himself, to tell the pompous kanima about how he had saved more than a dozen kanima’s from their fate, defeated more succubae than Jackson had probably ever seen, but Lydia beat him to it.

                “Despite what he looks like, Stiles is the most talented druid of our generation. And Allison is quite possibly the best demon hunter in all of Argent Inc.” Lydia explained.

                “Still, doesn’t look like much,” Jackson scoffed, “Scott told me that he’d be sending one of his betas to meet with us.  So, I guess we just wait for now.”

                “Why wouldn’t Scott just co—“Stiles began.

                “In silence.” Jackson added.

                A waitress eventually made her way into the room to get their orders.  Ten minutes later, they were shoveling pancakes into their mouths with no sign of Scott’s beta.  By the time they had finished their meals, Stiles was starting to think that they were being played.

                “Have we considered that Scott’s pack isn’t going to help at all? That maybe Scott was pulling our leg about sending a beta to make a plan with us. I mean what even makes you think we can trust this guy?”

                “Chill, dude.  Scott and I don’t always get along, but he is a genuine guy.  He’s true to his word.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at Jackson’s explanation. “Well if the cold-blooded lizard thinks we can trust him then that’s all I need.” 

Before Jackson could make a comeback, the door to their private roomed opened again.  Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off the man who had entered.  Stiles knew he was making probably the stupidest open-mouthed gape that any person had made, but he couldn’t not stare at the man. 

The curly-haired blond looked reminiscent of the few fallen angels that Stiles had come in contact with over the years.  With his pale skin and chiseled features, he looked like he was made of marble.  He was so tall but his body was slumped, as if trying to hide or disappear from the world.  His eyes looked so sad. Stiles wanted to chase the pain from his eyes and make sure it never came back.  Stiles was drawn to him and couldn’t even bother to wonder why.

The sapphire-eyed dream didn’t stay huddled over for long.  The second he was able to take in the group at the table he plastered on a very Jackson-esque smirk and a bad attitude.

“So you must be our contact from Scott?” Allison inquired.

“Yeah, cause ‘our contact from Scott’ is way less suspicious than ‘the werewolf from Scott’s pack,’” the man spat back.

Everyone just glared at the man. None of them seemed willing to step up and be cordial.  Stiles decided that if no one else would he would swallow his pride and try to make this as unhostile as possible. 

Stiles stood from his seat and reached his hand out towards the man.  “I’m Stiles.”

The man just stared at Stiles’s hand for a minute before looking back up into his eyes.  The man’s mask was dropped for just a split second, and there was Stiles’s angel again.  Then the man threw his façade back on and without shaking his hand, he replied.

“Isaac.”  The man pulled a chair out with his foot and plopped down and faced the group. “So what is so terrifying that the people dedicated to hunting us down need the packs help?”

“Listen here, greaser wannabe.  You can just drop the act now because no one is buying it.  You’re pack is known for their good standing and so we don’t buy this ‘oh I’m the big bad wolf’ thing. Let’s just grow up and keep this civil,” Lydia exploded, waving her hands.  She promptly straightened her blouse and huffed when she was finished. 

Isaac was obviously taken aback by this condemnation and took a second to put himself back together.  His shoulders sunk back down and Stiles could see the pain return to his eyes. 

“Sorry.  When dealing with other packs, we usually have to act a little more aggressive.  Sometimes it’s hard to turn it off around new people.”

“It’s ok, dude.  You can just be real with us.  You seem super cool and like you’d be a sweet guy once you open up a bit. I mean no need to be afraid. We won’t bite. You might, but we won’t. Sorry bad joke.  But, yeah. It’s just like let’s all be friends and stop this fucker and his demon boss.” Stiles blurted.  His whole face went red when he stopped talking.  He’d just called the guy sweet.  He dropped his gaze down to his feet and prayed that everyone would just ignore him and go on with the meeting.

“Yeah, you guys seem ok too.  And Scott trusts Jackson, so why not, right?” Isaac sent Stiles a genuine smile and Stiles couldn’t help but return it. “So which demon are we up against?”

“The mother of the all. Beelzebub.” Allison bit out.

“Oh,” was all that Isaac was able to respond with. 

“That’s why we need your pack to partner with us.  I’ve heard stories about how strong your Alpha is.  How you guys never attack humans or other packs, but have managed to survive.  It’s amazing that you’re able to thrive like that.  It means you have to be beyond powerful. And good,” Allison continued.

“I’ll let my alpha know about the situation.” Isaac stood and made his way towards the door.  Before we made his way out, he turned and looked directly at Stiles, “I hope he agrees to help you. “ He gave a half-hearted smile and then was out the door.

“Well, not nearly as bad as it could’ve gone,” Stiles said brightly.

Jackson just scoffed and pecked Lydia on the lips and was up out of his seat.  Lydia smiled at Allison and Stiles.

“So where are we staying while we’re in town?” Lydia looked at the two expectantly.


End file.
